Unnoticed
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: This will be a bunch of drabbles and such. Chpt. 3-Where did Obi-Wan get "Ben" from. I know, not original.
1. Beginning

_A.N.--I'll have all the information of who, when, etc. in the beginning. And all the shots'll be questions, things that I've always wondered about (or you, I'd love suggestions!) Or things that make you go "And...? Is that it?", and all that other wonderful stuff. _

_Disclaimer--Guess. _

Title-_Beginnings_

When-_Around 40 years before The Phantom Menace_

Who-_Palpatine, Plagueis, Own Characters_

Subject-_Was Palpatine always evil?_

_And we're off!_

* * *

Palpatine giggled gleefully. His mother and father tickled him mercilessly, and laughing along with the five year old boy.

"Mama! Papa! Please!" Palpatine screamed, arms flailing. "Can't…breathe!"

His parents slowly stopped, knowing that he was kidding; this wasn't the first time he used that ploy.

They smiled down at him. They were in the back waters of Naboo, living in solitude. They wanted to live in the city, as to offer their son more than wild-life as company. But their leader wasn't kind to Force-Sensitive beings, shunning them.

So their parents called the Jedi in secret, asking for them to take their child, and offer him a better life. They agreed, and promised to send one of their kind secretly, and today.

Their smiles turned to frowns. As much as they wanted a better life for Palpatine, they loved their child, and wished to be involved with him.

Sensing their shift of mood, and seeing the frowns on their face, Palpatine reached up, grasping their hands. "Mama? Papa?" His eyes shine with concern. "Wha's wrong?"

They smiled sadly. "Nothing, my child," his mother said.

Suddenly, there was a polite knock on the door. The father got up, and answered. "Hello? Are you the Jedi they sent?"

The man nodded and bowed. "My name is Plagueis." He grinned mysteriously. "I'm here to see your son."

* * *

A ten year old Palpatine woke in a start. _A house burning, his parents dead. A man-_monster_-carrying him away. _

The same man walked in the door. "Something wrong, apprentice?" he hissed.

Palpatine swallowed nervously. "Nothing, Master."

* * *

_As I mentioned earlier, I would adore suggestions. But please, nothing like "Can you make an ode to ____". _

_Review?_


	2. Senseless

_A.N.--I forgot to mention, updates, starting after the next one, will be coming during twice a month. See my profile page for more info. _

_Warning-This segment hints of violence. _

Title-_Senseless_

Who-_ Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

When-_Sometime during the Clone Wars._

Subject-_Ahsoka never appears in RotS. So how else can she die?_

_*~*_

Senseless. That's what it was.

_Senseless._

No one's arguing with me. I don't think they-_will-_can. They're afraid. Afraid of what I can do.

I grab it for a second, prepared to avenge her death. But then I release it. She wouldn't've wanted it. So I turn away, grab her beaten body, and walk away. The clones can take care of him.

I hear footsteps quickly walk up. I don't acknowledge him. I want to be alone, and say goodbye, before her body is burned.

_Senseless_

"Anakin?" His voice is heavily accented, and hesitant. I don't say anything; don't even slow my pace, to meet the eyes of my former master.

I feel a hand on shoulder, an unspoken plea. I comply and stop. Obi-Wan steps in front of me, his blue-grey eyes shining.

_Senseless_

"Master." My voice is eerily calm. I wish I could cry, shout, scream. Anything! Anything, but this calm. But emotion eludes me.

Obi-Wan looks down at Ahsoka. Her normally tanned skin is turning pale. Her eyes are closed, body limp. If I didn't know any better, wasn't there to witness her death, I would've thought she was only sick.

_Senseless_

Obi-Wan gently touches her, just like he has so often done to me. A hand on the head, gently rubbing. It's like he's trying to revive her. If only touching could bring her back.

He looks back up, hand still. He steps aside, and walks along next to me, believing I would need him.

And he's right. His strong presence is the only thing keeping me walking. Without him, I would be drowning.

After an all too long walk, we reach my quarters. I place her gently on the bed, and slowly slide to the floor. And tears finally come.

I sob on the ground, oblivious to everything. She was young, so young.

_Senseless_

I must've fallen asleep, for light suddenly comes in my sight. I'm lying on the floor, with Obi-Wans' lap as a pillow. His own head is resting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed. His hands are on my chest, in different positions. He must've been rubbing my chest, offering comfort.

I don't move, for I feel comfortable. But then Obi-Wan stirs and looks into my eyes. His own is puffy and red. He must've been crying too.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask it so innocently, I almost wonder if my padawan actually died last night.

Obi-Wan almost smiles, as if amused by my child-like voice. Almost. "We will do what always happens when a Jedi dies. Burn her body, and say good-bye." His almost-smile disappears. "Do you want to talk about it?"

_Senseless_

I shrug, but speak. "He came out of nowhere, Master. Surprised us both, that Bane." I take a shuddering breath. "He took out his vibroblade in swift motion; we couldn't turn around before he started bashing her head, torso, legs. Everything he could reach.

"I wasn't fast enough. She was hit ten times, Master. _Ten!_ And the thing is, he always hit her with the blunt end. It's like he didn't really want to kill her."

_Senseless_

We don't move for a long time. I even start to wonder if time is moving.

Finally-_too soon-_ someone walks in. I look up to see Plo Koon, a close friend of her. "We have reached Coruscant," he says gravelly. His shoulders are slumped, and head down.

Obi-Wan and I hastily stand up. "Would you like to say good-bye?" I ask.

He nods.

_Senseless_

I'm standing on my wife's balcony, one week later. Padme is beside me, her arms wrapped around my waist, her head, resting against my human arm. She gently rocks back and forth, me swaying alongside her. I stare at the Coruscant night sky, with the stars shining brightly.

"More and more Jedi die, Padme," I whisper, still staring at the stars I promised to visit. "More and more are gone forever." Tears start to prick my eyes. "More and more will never come back and see their friends again."

Padme nods against my arm. "I know, love. This war is a brutal thing," she whispers.

"Will this ever end?" I step away from her, staring down at her. Her eyes are shinning.

"I wish I knew, Anakin." She walks forward, and touches my face. "I really wish I knew."

_Senseless_


	3. Ben

_**A.N. I'm thinking of just "abandoning" this. But only because these **_are_** a bunch of one-shots and such, and can be posted alone. There's no theme, or anything. But if any of you (even if it's one person) wants this to be continued, I gladly shall. PLease say so in a review or P.M. me. **_

**_--Apk_**

_Title—Ben_

_When—Two years after Revenge of the Sith_

_Who—Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Subject—Where did Obi-Wan get the name 'Ben' from?_

*~*

"Bwen! Bwen!" little Siri called. "Bwen, where you? Where you hi'ing?"

Six year old Obi-Wan jumped out from where he was. "Siri, it's Obi-Wan, not 'Bwen'."

Siri shook her head. "That wha' I say. Bwen." Siri's eyes began to water. "Aren' I wight, Bwen? Aren' I?"

Obi-Wan frowned thoughtfully. _Why not_ he thought. _She's only three. _Obi-Wan smiled again. "Yes, Siri. You're right." Obi-Wan started to back away. "Want to play hide-and-seek again?"

Siri giggled and clapped her hands. "Yah! Hi'-an'- see! Hi'-an'- see'!" Obi-Wan ran off to hide, and Siri trotted after, looking for 'Bwen'.

*~*

"Wha's yur name?"

Obi-Wan looked up from his drink. "Sorry?" A Rodian was standing in front of him, a blaster in his hand.

"Yur name. What's it?" The Rodain shifted his blaster.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why do you need to know?"

The Rodian pointed his blaster to a Wookie standing off to the side of the bar. "Tha' Wookie says you look firmiliar. Wants t' know who ya are." The Rodains eyes slightly. "Says that you might be a friend. But I says you don' meet friends in places like this. So who are ya?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the Wookie. His eyes widened slightly. _Chewbacca?_ Was that the Wookie he met on his mission to Kashyyyk? Obi-Wan opened his mouth to tell him, but then logic hit him. _I haven't been hiding here for two years to be found. What if someone overhears? What if Chewbacca tells someone I'm here? _So as much as it pained him, his mind reeled for a name he could use. Until this time, he hadn't needed one.

_Bwen! Bwen! Bwen where you? Where you hi'ng?_

"Ben. My name is Ben."


End file.
